A Christmas Story
by Crimson Demon
Summary: An overbearing boss, a fed up woman, and a Christmas party gone wrong all lead up to one thing...Revenge... SesshoumaruKagome AU


Alright everyone, here's my hideously late Christmas story! I apologize for the wait, but I had so much stuff to do that I didn't have time to go over this story to make last minute touches. Now, normally, I don't write Sesshoumaru/Kagome stories, but I do like to read them, and in this case, write them. But the story has to be extremely well written for me to read it. For the most part, I stick to cannon, like Inuyasha/Kagome, and Sango/Miroku but being the oddball that I am, I will read/type some odd parings. 

I hope you all enjoy this…thing that is so late, it shouldn't be called a Christmas story. Bleagh…

December 23

"Stupid arrogant…cold hearted, stuffy, jerk of a boss." The raven haired girl grumbled as she trudged through thigh high snow. "Why-oh-why won't he let me have Christmas Day _off_?! Oh yes, I forgot, it must physically hurt him when he has to do something nice for a person…bastard…"

"Why then, for the love of god, do you put up with him?" A cheerful yet annoyed voice broke through the snowy evening. "Yes, we know he's a cold bastard, but you still continue to work for him…not gettin' the picture are we?" Sango pushed against the cold snow, trying to keep up with her best friend. "Better question, why do you like him? He's hot an' all, but still a arrogant idiot." 

Kagome nodded mutely, and then pulled out a large wad of cash, which seemed to speak for itself. Sango's jaw dropped. "_Damn! _Let me work for him! I don't care how much of a jackass he is!" Then after a moment the other woman got a gleam in her eyes. Kagome noticed and shook her head in despair.

"Oh no. That look's never good. Who's going to die?" 

Sango shot her friend a dirty look, and plowed on. "Well…why don't you get revenge? Something that is so truly evil, so mean, evil incarnate if you will…something that will make him regret being so cold." Kagome looked mildly interested, and then tripped and let out a shriek. Sango caught a hold of her arms, and jerked her back up. "Girl, you need to get a few more pounds. Here- have some of mine, they ain't doin' me any good. Take all ya want." 

Kagome sent a wry smile to her and then continued on. "Well, what kind of revenge do you mean? I don't exactly-" 

Sango cut her off, and pointed to a window, where a large festive red and green sign was hung up. _Help Wanted. Need Santa for winter season. On Christmas Day, must be able to work from 4-9p.m. Sign up inside as soon as possible if able or interested. Thank you and Merry Christmas. _

"NO! That is simply too mean. Mr. Miyoha hates Christmas! Every year he sits cooped up in his office, no doubt planning how to make all our lives all the more terrible the next year."

"Well, not every year, remember last year?" 

Kagome let out a self suffering moan, and nodded.

Flashback to last year

"Please Mr. Miyoha! I don't have any of my family around here, and I need someone to come with me to Sango's, or they will try to hook me up with someone! It is only for a few hours, and I promise to put in extra time! Promise!!" 

And so, the two of them had showed up to Sango's family Christmas party, where she had immediately been accosted by the males of the family who knew her best. Pulling herself away from the prying hands, she drug a stunned Sesshoumaru through the thick of it, until they reached where Sango was downing herself in a bottle of beer. 

"Hi Sango… I brought someone, like you suggested, but it doesn't seem to be doing much good…" Kagome barely noticed that she had not let go of Sesshoumaru's hand. "Oh no- you are not getting yourself drunk, and leaving me to fend for myself! You are the only one who is allowed to kill them!" 

"Yeah… I know. I'm getting sloshed, and then, I can plea temporary insanity, once I go to court for killing most of my family- by hand. You want to help? If so, you might want to grab a few beers, it's gonna take me a lot before I'm gone enough to actually be able to plan how to mass murder these morons. I'm well on my way though." She gave them a lopsided smile, and something in her eyes made Sesshoumaru think that she may have not been joking about that.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman, who downed the last of the bottle, and then undid another, taking a healthy swig of that one too. Kagome sighed. "No Sango- I'm okay. Just, be careful…okay?"

"Mmmhmmm." Was the preoccupied mumble from the girl.

"Dear God." Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru leaned down, and murmured. "Please tell me, that by midnight, the rest of the family will not be this drunk." His face was expressionless, but Kagome knew better. She sent him a small smile. 

*

At almost ten that night, Sango was almost seriously contemplating murder, as Kagome had lost Sesshoumaru, and locked herself in Sango's room. Sesshoumaru himself had thought about drinking himself in to a stupor, but then rethought his decision. Kagome had been found later on, by one of Sango's older brothers, who dragged her kicking and screaming back out. Sesshoumaru had simply watched as the men swarmed around her, but did nothing, as she was the one who got him into this mess, and damned it he wasn't going to enjoy it, even the tinniest bit, even if it was at someone else's expense. 

A body bumped in to him, and he caught it instinctively as it fell, and then noticed who it was. Sango, clutching another beer close. "Hell no! Ya'aint gonna take m'beer! Get the f'ck 'way," She slurred, and then smiled drunkenly. "Oh goody! M'drunken 'nough! Can't b' blamed f' the murders!" An evil laugh, and she stumbled off, leaving an annoyed Sesshoumaru behind.

And so, it had ended up, that Sango had indeed tried to kill one of her family members, but ended up not doing too well, as she was trying to use a lighter. The woman had tripped, and Sesshoumaru caught her again, his sleeve of his expensive Armani suit catching on fire, which had quickly been doused with punch.

*End Flashback*

"No. We are _not_ going to repeat that…" Kagome mumbled. "And that memory did nothing to boost my enthusiasm." 

\\

"Yes," Kagome checked off the time, and the rest of the information. The sales clerk watched her, eyes narrowed. "And here we go!" 

"Are you sure that your husband won't mind?" The drawling voice made Kagome look up. 

Flashing a bright, and fake smile, she shook her head. "Of course not! He does nothing on Christmas, and I'm sure that he would love nothing more then to help a-"

"Because you checked here, that he, and yourself, are…unmarried." 

Kagome gulped, and then swiped the paper away, and hurriedly erased it, scowling angrily. "Yes, well. We've been married since I was…um…21, and I suppose I'm just so use to placing not married on the forms I sign out! There! All done." 

The man rolled his eyes, and then pulled out another piece of paper. "Put your home phone number on there, and your work phone number, along with his. That way, if anything happens, we can call you. " 

Kagome shot him a look that could melt ice, and then scribbled the numbers down, before flouncing out, Sango following, grinning. "The nerve of that- that utter ass! I wonder if they are related! Honestly!" 

\\

The next morning, Kagome arrived at the office, bright and early, two cups of steaming coffee in her freshly manicured hands, as she headed for her bosses office. Stepping in, she noticed he didn't even look up, only held out a hand in waiting. Pursing her lips, she decided that she could really do with the caffeine, and he really didn't need it. Switching the cups, she held the decaffeinated one out, and he took it, setting it down on his highly polished desk. "The other one Miss Higurashi." His voice was bored, as he kept writing.

Kagome huffed angrily, and handed him the original coffee, before taking a sip of the decaffeinated one. "You know, that is not the best thing for a person." He commented, looking up briefly, and then moving to take a sip of his coffee. 

"Yeah, big deal. Say, what are you doing on Christmas Day, when all the happy townspeople are gallivanting around?" 

The silver haired man looked up in irritation. "You know what I will be doing woman, do not test my patience. I do the same thing every year."

Kagome shifted on her feet nervously. "Well, is it going to be anything that will…shake the world if you don't do?" 

"I shall give you approximately _five_ seconds to tell me what you are talking about, and then I will determine how much I will cut your pay." He set the paper cup down, and watched her unwaveringly. 

Kagome backed up, regretting her little plan. _Wait- it wasn't mine! It was Sango's!!_

"Well… um…you see…Sango and I were out…walking…and…" 

Sesshoumaru almost let a groan escape him, but instead settled for placing his fingers on his temples, and trying to rid himself of a quickly approaching headache that loomed all the closer at the mention of the insane woman. "Sango…Sango…oh _yes…"_ His voice was scalding now. "Yes, I remember! The certifiably insane woman! The one who- _last _Christmas, might I remind you, tried to light me on fire!" 

Kagome winced at the memory, and then sent him a smile. "Well, technically it wasn't in-"

"Finish that sentence, and I will throw you out the window, and when the police come to question me, I'll say you _tripped._" He growled. Kagome gulped. 

"Well, I should go…But you should know something." She grinned, a bit frightened. "Sango and I-"

"Nothing good ever comes from the beginning of the sentence." 

"_Sango-_ She signed you up for a Santa Claus thing, and since you aren't…doinganythingonChristmasDay,weshethoughtthatitwouldbeagoodidea!itwasntme!"

Sesshoumaru took a moment, and then deciphered the sentence. 'Since you aren't doing anything on Christmas Day, we-she thought that it would be a good idea. It wasn't me." 

"I do believe I want you to be farther up when I throw you out the window, so as to prolong your fall. Perhaps then, you will remember what you should not have done, and even have time to think on it." 

"Um…Mr. Miyoha, you are sounding a bit too serious for me to actually think you are kidding." She stuttered, as he pushed himself up. "Now- l-lets think about this-" The phone rang, and both stared at it. "Oh thank the gods." 

"Move one millimeter, and I will kill you." He growled. He picked up the phone. "Hai…this is…what? I-" He glanced at Kagome, who was still frozen in place. "Hai…yes I will be there. Goodbye." 

"Before I die, might I remind you- it was not my idea?" Kagome said meekly, as he stalked angrily toward her. "U-Um…Mr. Miyoha?"

"I would kill you, but-"

"You need me?" A bit of Kagome's original sarcasm came out, and then she slapped a hand over her mouth. The woman could feel a bright flush coming over her cheeks, as she stared up at him in utter mortification. An eyebrow quirked, and Kagome shook her head. "N-No! That didn't- I didn't mean that the way it came out! I just mean…Can't you imagine yourself with a Santa hat, and a little jingle bell, calling, "Merry Christmas" to all the little, " She broke off at his cold look. "L-little boys and girls?" 

"I changed my mind. I wont throw you out the window." He said thoughtfully. "I do believe I will rip you limb from limb, and then throw them off the top of the building. Where they will most likely become skewered on a light post."

Kagome looked like she was about to faint.

"Now I am going to have a bunch of wild little heathens sit on my lap and tug my 'beard' telling me what they want for Christmas, but trust me, the payment will be dear." His voice stayed the same through the speech. 

"I'm going to go now…" Kagome squeaked.

\\

December 24

That night, Kagome was plagued with dreams of a Sesshoumaru with glowing red eyes doing as he threatened, and she got little sleep. At six in the morning, she was awoken with the sound of the phone ringing. "What in the…" She grumbled, snagging the phone, and answering it. "No! I am not interested, nor do I wish to buy anything!"

"Miss Higurashi, I assure, I am not trying to sell you anything." A cool voice drawled. 

Kagome sat bolt upright, and tried to get out of bed, and get her feet in to her slippers, managing to fall out of bed, all at once. "Ow!" She moaned in to the phone, and then sighed. "What do you want? Is it not enough that I had terrifying dreams of you slaughtering me, but you have to wake me up in one of the few moments that I'm not dreaming?!" 

"I won't answer that." 

"FINE! Now what! I don't have to be in until 9 right?" 

"Actually you have the day off, as well as tomorrow." He said lightly.

Kagome jerked the phone away, and stared at it was if it was a bomb. "What?"

"I mean it." 

"What's the catch?" Kagome narrowed her eyes, and stumbled to the kitchen, one of her kitten slippers on sideways, dragging awkwardly.

"Well, unfortunately, 'Santa' had trouble finding another jolly little elf, since the last one quit. So he signed up that next best person- whom he knew had time off!" 

"I think that I'm going to be sick." Kagome moaned, dropping her head against the counter. "Please, reconsider throwing me out the window."

"No…But I do want you to come to my house at noon, to get your costume. I had them made when you so kindly informed me about this." He gave her the directions, and then hung up. 

"I hate my life." Kagome breathed.

\\

At noon, Kagome arrived at his large house, or at least one of them, bundled up warmly. She knocked on the door, and he answered on the first knock, amber eyes showing the barest traces of amusement. "Come in." 

Kagome entered, and he took her coat, gloves, and scarf, while she kicked off her boots, and set them on the porch. He then led her in to the living room, where a large media center and furniture were located. On one of the tastefully decorated couches, lay a bright red costume, bright green hat, and tights, strappy black heels, and a pair of red and green fingerless gloves. 

"Oh no. I'm not going as slutty-elf. Absolutely not. I'd rather work." Kagome turned to him, but he only ignored her, and scooped up the clothes, stuffing them in to her arms. "You're not listening to me are you?"

"I believe the suit will be… adequate. Go and make sure it fits." The unreadable expression made her scowl deeply.

Kagome huffed in indignation, and spun on her heel. "Where should I change, your majesty?" She demanded.

"The third room down on the right. All of the others are guest rooms, and are thus locked." He crossed his arms, and watched as she stomped down the hall, and threw open the door, before slamming it shut. "Do be careful Miss Higurashi…" He called. A loud curse was his only response.

Within ten minutes, she stomped back out, the hat clutched in her tight grip. The outfit itself was cute, he observed, but it appeared that it had static, for her hair was fuzzing out. Walking over, he pried the hat from her grip, and smoothed down her hair, before perching the hat jauntily atop her head. The younger woman was royally pissed off, and he knew it.

"I like it…" He murmured appreciatively, his eyes flashing with some hidden emotion, but before Kagome could decipher it, it was gone. "Take it off, and then head home. I expect to see you at three, to help set up." Kagome pursed her lips, and then went back in to his room to change, taking a bit longer then she should have. "Kagome- what is taking so long?" He knocked lightly on the door.

She opened it, and smiled a bit. "Nothing at all, I just had trouble with the tights." He frowned a bit, and looked inside, but found nothing wrong. "Well, see you tomorrow!"

\\

The next day, Sango drove Kagome to the mall, and then left in search of the half off shoes that she had seen earlier. Kagome met a highly displeased Sesshoumaru at the mall where they would be working for Christmas. The place was already set up, except for the Christmas tree, and Sesshoumaru was in his costume. "Omigod." Kagome breathed, forgetting what she was wearing at the moment. His silver hair blended in with the fake wig, and his amber eyes made the whole thing…interesting.

"Miss Higurashi, remind me, when we get back to the office, to have you slowly skinned, and then dumped in an abandoned field." He murmured softly, referring to her little prank, which consisted of taking his sock and underwear drawer, and throwing them out the window, where they landed in the snow, and in trees, becoming soaked. He sat down before her, in the "Santa Chair."

"Right away sir, but tell me, is this after you throw me out of the top floor of the building? I rather expect it would hinder your plans if-" She gasped as she tripped over the fake carpet, and toppled in to his lap with a squeak of mortification. 

"Kagome, if I didn't know any better, I would say that with all the times that you have fallen this time seems the most deliberate…" Sesshoumaru smirked, male arrogance surrounding him. "Honestly, though, if you want me so bad you don't have to…"

"Mommy! What's Santa an' his elf doing?" A small voice reached both their ears, and Kagome blushed a deep red as she met the amused amber gaze of her boss- who looked like he was about to make a pain-in-the-ass comment.

"If I hear one more kinky innuendo, I swear, I wont be held responsible for my actions!" Kagome snarled, placing her hands on his knees, and pushing herself up, trying to regain some semblance of dignity, while getting her balance back. All of this she managed, ignoring the knowing snickers from the people passing.

"Is that a promise, my dear Miss Higurashi?" Kagome whipped her head around, and was startled to see his eyes flash, with something that made her stomach tighten.

"How would you like me to stick this candy-cane where the sun don't shine?" Kagome snagged a cane off the Christmas tree, and shook it threateningly. "I hate you, know that?" 

"Yes, yes, now go and get me a coffee, like a good helpful little elf." He ordered, silently delighting in the fact that she looked as if she was about to kill someone who looked at her wrong. "Now, if you please, we don't want Santa to be irritable when the little children arrive…"

Kagome huffed in anger, and stomped off, knowing that her boss had that smug look on his face, that he always did when she was angry with him. Stomping in her high heels, with the straps was hard, but she thought she did quite nicely. Finding the coffee store, she realized that she was going to need one as well, if she wanted to last the night, and not end up ripping off any children's heads. 

To the pimply boy working she glanced up at the menu before ordering, "Two lattes, one with a shot of coconut, and hazelnut." The boy nodded, and she glared at him as she noticed he wasn't paying any attention. "For the love of…Listen," She glanced at his nametag. "Bart, staring at a woman's breasts is a definite turn off." 

A hand slid down her ass, and she stiffened, whirling around and slapping the man behind her. "You bloody pervert- I ought to kill you- Miroku!" Kagome suddenly slumped against the counter, and sighed in resignation. "I swear, if you weren't my friend, I would have to kill you." 

The dark haired man grinned roguishly, and rubbed his red cheek. "Gods above Kagome, I'd forgotten how hard you hit!" 

"When did you get in town?" Kagome paid the boy, who was still in shook about her mentioning the word, "breast", and then began to walk back toward where the line was already set up, and kids were lining. 

"Just a day ago. I'm staying with Sango." 

"What! She never told me, she never-"

"Yes well…" Miroku shrugged, and leaned against the fence as Kagome slid under to give Sesshoumaru his coffee. His eyes flickered from the two, and then at Kagome's butt, eyeing her curves appreciatively. Sesshoumaru noticed the dark haired man staring at his employee, and he frowned a bit. 

"Kagome, who is that?" He asked lowly, as she glanced at her watch.

"A friend." Kagome opened up the fake gate, and smiled widely at the child. "Well hello there, have you been a good little girl?"

\\

The whole time, Kagome enjoyed seeing the children sit on Sesshoumaru's lap, as he gave her a pained look before each one. Miroku had left not much after, grinning as he sneaked in one last grope. 

Kagome was not much surprised at what the children wanted, boys wanted tanks and guns, the little girls wanted ponies and Barbie's, and the occasional odd-ball wanted a reindeer. _If I had to compare, my job is so much better, all I have to do is give out candy._ She smiled again, and led one of the last children to 'Santa'. 

He was about seven or so, large, and pudgy, with a messy mop of dirty blonde hair. He shifted many times on Sesshoumaru's lap, then stammered nervously what he wanted- a second later, commencing being sick all over 'Santa.' The parents rushed up, apologizing profusely, saying that it was a medical problem, and he did it when he was nervous, excited or scared. Kagome didn't know whether to laugh non-stop, or pity Sesshoumaru as she led him to the bathrooms, wincing at the awful smell. 

Another woman took over, saying that Santa would be back tomorrow. "Kagome go out to my car, and get my clothes." Sesshoumaru asked tiredly, handing her his car keys and sighing. "It's the BMW." 

Kagome nodded, and soon returned, baring the new change of clothes in her arms. Barely taking notice of the fact that she was heading in to the men's bathroom, she opened the door, and grimaced when she saw the vomit-stained clothing lying on the floor. Daintily stepping around it, she glanced around. "Mr. Miyoha- oh there." She called, studding the stalls. A stall opened, and a hand beckoned, and Kagome handed him the clothes. 

"Did it hit you?" She asked.

"No, I was lucky, or as luck as one might expect…" She could hear the rustling of clothing which signified him changing from the vomit stained Santa suit in to the new clothes which he had insisted on bringing on the way up. Soon after, he stepped out, his beard half on and half off, and carrying the soiled Santa suit. 

"Ewwwww." Kagome backed up, and he scowled angrily at her. "Hey wait, aren't you going to keep that?" Kagome asked, seeing that he was heading to the trash can to toss it. 

"I do not require it, so I shall not be keeping it." He glared resentfully at the suit, and then crossed over to the mirror, his long legs taking him there in an instant. "Now, to get this bedamned beard off…" the mutter was barely heard by Kagome, and by the time it registered, her boss had already tried to pull it off. Cursing fluently, in what Kagome guessed to be French and Spanish, he gave up and sighed heavily, making Kagome grin a bit crookedly. 

"let me help…" Kagome walked over and pulled gently at the beard, resisting the urge to giggle with mirth as her boss rolled his eyes upward. Settling for a snort of helpless amusement, she let her nails try to gently as possible pull at the glued on beard. "How about at the count of three, I yank…" Kagome suggested, and then noticed the diamond hard look he gave her, settling for shrugging in defeat. "You do know that gluing on the beard was definitely not one of the brightest things that you have ever done…" Silently, she tugged at it once more, ignoring the venomous look he sent her. _And three…two…one…_

A sharp intake of breath later, Kagome stood before the tall man, a smug smile on her lips, hips cocked, her head tilted at an angle, and the beard held between two fingers. "Don't even say it…" She grinned again, and tossed the beard in the trash, missing the shadow that crossed his face as she turned. "Kagome…."

The younger woman turned toward him, eyes bright, filled with laughter. _I give up…_The silent resignation made his eyes flicker with brief amusement. Moving forward quickly, he cupped a hand under her chin, and tilted her head up gently stroking his thumb over her cheek. Kagome's eyes were wide, and they steadily grew wider as he bent down and without a second thought, sealed his lips over hers. The shorter woman's eyes remained wide as she processed what was happening to her, and then she slowly leaned in to the kiss, her hands almost hesitantly rested on his broad shoulders, fingertips digging in to the skin as he cautiously deepened it with a low groan of pleasure. Kagome moved closer, until she was pressed up against his body, and only one coherent thought made it through her mind, before being pushed away. _Who'd have thought it, someone so cold having such warm lips…_

All too soon the lack of air made Kagome pull back, panting for a breath, her eyes almost glassy, and her lips kiss swollen. "Wow…" She murmured, turning her head down and burying her head in his chest. "_Wow…_" Sesshoumaru felt a small smile curve his lips, and he rested his cheek on her head, trying to catch his breath as well. _Yes, 'wow' sums it up…_He mused, his hands having slid down to the small of her back, now stroking gently. _That was certainly…unexpected, although not unwanted. _

Kagome pulled back after a moment, and smiled impishly up at him, before leaning in as if she was conspiring, "We're in the _boy's_ bathroom." 

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long moment, and then a low laugh escaped him, his chest rumbling pleasantly against her as he rested his forehead against her's and let a small smile cross his lips. "You're awful…you know that?" Kagome grinned, and let him envelop her in his arms, and kiss her again. 

When the two left the boys bathroom, Sesshoumaru's arm was around the girl's shoulder, and the two looked more like a couple then they could ever imagine. Kagome noticed that there was a woman helping to pick up the supplies, such as the fake fence, and the different Christmas décor, since the mall was close to closing. "Sango!" 

The said girl turned around, and her eyes widened, and her jaw went slack. _K-Kagome and Sesshoumaru? Has hell officially frozen over, and no one thought to tell me?!_ Kagome giggled at the look of utter surprise on her best friends face, and then leaned her head on his shoulder. "K-Kagome, I-um…"

"Something wrong Miss. Taragami?" Sesshoumaru's smooth voice made both women look up at him, and Sango shook her head vehemently. "Are you sure? You seem rather pale…" Kagome tried unsuccessfully to hide the snicker, knowing full well why Sango was so floored after seeing them. 

"No-no, I'm alright. Kagome, do you need a ride home?" 

Kagome was about to respond, when her gaze was drawn up, and she about melted in to a pile of goo right there on the floor at the warm look in the normally diamond hard eyes of her boss. "She has a ride…" 

"Y-yeah…" Kagome snuggled closer in to the embrace, and then Sango began to make gagging noises in the background. "Give me a second." 

Kagome was dragged away from Sesshoumaru, and then jerked roughly to face the older woman. "What the hell happened? I mean one moment, you're…well…normal, and now, he's all over you, like flies on shit." 

A disgusted face made its way across Kagome's face, "Only you would make that analogy…" She mumbled. "And nothing happened…we kissed….and yeah…" 

"How could you french kiss Santa Claus? Isn't there some law against that?!" Sango's nearly hysterical voice drew the attention of some passerby's, and Kagome sighed heavily. "Maybe I'm over reacting, but still!"

"Back off there bucko…I can handle my love life." Kagome murmured.

"Fine, but I get to name the grandchildren." 

"Riiiight." Kagome headed back to the waiting man, and waved goodbye to Sango as they headed out the door, to his car, and then to his house.

\\

Almost two years later, Sango would be the one to name the first child, and soon after, the twins that followed.

*Owari*

Awww. Sickeningly sweet, and makes me want to barf. Thanks to all those who waited patiently for this to come out!

Luv to all-

CD


End file.
